the new fairy tail member:FAIRY TAIL
by Melody Violet
Summary: I was running from the magic council if i got caught i would be screwed. I am a half wit dragon and I am only a small child running for my life. When I was running I was at a guild's front door and i seen an old man sitting at the entrance. "What brings you here little one your presence doesn't appear to be human."said the old man please review


Please review please R&amp;R PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW it would really help me here I know I haven't updated is because i been busy with school work and many other of my stories.

Chapter one "The new member"

I was running from the magic council if i got caught i would be screwed. I am a half wit dragon and I am only a small child running for my life. When I was running I was at a guild's front door and I seen an old man sitting at the entrance.

"What brings you here little one your presence doesn't appear to be human."said the old man

"I am a half wit dragon i am half vampire Please don't let the magic council know if they found me they will kill me i just want to find my dragon mother i miss her comfort i just want to be with her once more so please don't get the magic council!" I pleaded

"Why not join FairyTail I am the guild master of FairyTail Marvoc I have a dragon slayer here as well he looks for the dragon that had raised him he is about your age you appear to be 6-8 years old."Said Maracov smiling

"Really!? You would let me join?" I asked

"Yes I hate to see someone like you be to be in darkness what is your name." said Maracov

"Hell Vamprica Devil, but call me Nichole please I hate my name it is unpleanent to me."I said

Ok welcome to FairyTail, Nichole."said Maracov with an open hand.

**eleven Years Later**

"Man I am tired."said Natsu

"You are always tired and that is an excuse not to go on the train."said Happy he was flying in the air.

"Nichole are you going with Natsu to search for Ingueel?"asked Mira

"Yes c'mon sleepy head lets go look for clues for Ingueel."I said Natsu groaned at me. I rolled my eyes

"Do we have to go on the train lets not go on the train cause i am not feeling it."said Natsu. I knew he had this motion sickness problem.

"Don't Be like that you need to get over your motion sickness."I said and grabbed his right hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"Good luck you two Nichole don't have your hope up too much."said mira I nodded to let her know that I understand. Then lelfed with Natsu. We got on the train and found an opened spot on the train and sat down. As soon as the train started to move Natsu was feeling sick already I just signed

"Natsu Natsu Natsu you really need to get over your motion sickness"I said sadly

"Easy for you to say"Natsu said

"Oh stop being such a baby and get over it!" I said

"I don't feel so well" said Natsu I signed

"Oh for the love of Pete give me a break Natsu I am working on becoming an V-class wizard I am learning lost magic and magic that will help you with your most ion sickness problem I am a Dragon slayer as well or have you forgotten that." I said Natsu was looking like he was going to throw up. I just signed

"Wow are you serious Happy tell him he needs to get over it." I said The train was still in motion and when the train came to our stop. I woke up Natsu.

"Let's go, it is our stop" I said I didn't get much of a response from Natsu

"Oh brother." I said signing, so I used my water magic on him to wake him up.

"Gah, what the hell was that for! I still feel sick to my stomach." Shouted Natsu

"Unless you want to get stuck on the train, be my guess and continue to feel sick to your stomach on the train." I said signing. Natsu gets up.

"Oh hell no I am not going to get stuck on the train again like I have in the past!" Said Natsu We walk off the train.

"Salamander is in town." Shouted a bunch of girls. At this point I knew something was off.

"Ingneel has to be here." Said Natsu

"Natsu, I don't think Ingneel would be here. Ingneel is a dragon and why would a dragon like him would be in a town with a bunch of humans?" I said

"He has to." Said Natsu I fell on the ground and started to laugh. I was frustrated with Natsu. The idiot won't get it. Dragons (male Dragons) hate being with humans. I got up off the ground.

"Natsu, you dumbass, male dragons aren't the social type. If he would be here, people would be screaming in fear." I said

"Well, I am going to check. Just in case he is here." Said Natsu and left to go see if Ingneel was here. I signed. I decided to walk around the town. I was hungry so I went to a food place. I went inside a restaurant and ordered a small dish, when the food came I ate and then payed for it. I sat back and watched the crowd. I saw Natsu across the street in the crowd of girls I was watching. I saw Natsu's face expression and laughed. Boy, he was disappointed. I started to hear the guy say FairyTale mocking it. I got up and left and went up to the guy. Damn the asshole was using love magic. I noticed the magic right off the bat and decked the asshole in the face.

"Don't you ever mock our guild! EVER AGAIN!" I yelled

"FairyTale is not to be mocked. Don't even lie about being in that guild!" Bellowed Natsu I was knocked on the ground by the girls and they were kicking me. A blonde girl helped me up and the three of us left the crowd.

"Thanks for helping me take noticed that he was nothing more than a phony. Oh, I'm Lucy. You guys are?" Asked Lucy

"I'm Nichole." I said

"I'm Natsu and this is my buddy; Happy." Said Natsu pointing to him and Happy

"Ay, Sir!." Said Happy he was on the ground for once.

"He talks!?" Asked Lucy in alarm

"Flys too." I added

"No way! That's impossible!" Lucy said in surprise

"No, not really. We're from Fairy Tail." I said

"You guys are from fairy Tail!?" Said Lucy in surprise

"Yeah, did you want to join?" I asked

"Yes, I always wanted to join that guild." Said Lucy with a big smile on her face.

"Well let's go to our guild." Said Natsu We started to walk back to the train station. Of course Natsu froze realizing that we had to get back on the train. I laughed at this.

"Why is Natsu acting that way?" Asked Lucy

"He has motion sickness and the fact he realized that we had to get back on the train. Idiot." I said shrugging my shoulders. I grabbed Natsu's wrist and pulled him along since he wasn't going to move. Lucy and happy followed. We got back on the train and rode. Of course Natsu was him drozy self.


End file.
